


Bars are Only Lonely When you Have No Friends

by crescenttwins



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: Written for the cgkinkmeme prompt: Tamaki, ex Black Knight, became a bartender.  During New Years, he mixes drinks and contemplates and has a surprise visit.





	Bars are Only Lonely When you Have No Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Importing old cgkinkmeme fic ahoy!

Tamaki is going to be rich after tonight, he knows, because there's nothing like New Year's to say, what the hell, let's get drunk! He pours generously into his patron's cups because he knows they'll pay for it all, and they drink and smile and are basically the most fucking loud people he's had in his bar since the time the Black Knights temporarily gathered for an official dissolution party.

And damn, if that doesn't put a tear in his eye. So Tamaki knocks a shot of vodka back, and the burn in his throat sort of feels like the emptiness he's been wallowing in since he was, well, separated from the rest of the folks. He misses them, and they only ever come here to get drunk and complain-

And, okay, maybe it's because they do that, but Tamaki knows more about the time that Ohgi put on Viletta's gloves because he wanted to feel close to her, or the time that Toudou accidentally fell asleep in the middle of sex than anyone else does. Tamaki knows secrets about his friends that he's pretty sure no one else does, and well.

That's pretty fucking awesome.

Tamaki's the go-to guy for alcohol- he has a natural feel for when people say they want vodka but really want something sweet and fruity. He finds that he never gets complaints about that, except when everyone gets something sweet and fruity and the entire table is full of soldiers. (They don't even really complain, just smack him on the back friendly like and say, "We're not GIRLS," even though he can see them practically lick the glasses for more of that sweet taste.) He mixes drinks like a pro-he IS a fucking pro-and can do more tricks with a ice block than most people can do with...a knife, or something. Anyhow, Tamaki's never felt more comfortable than behind the bar, even when it does something stupid to his schedule like turn him into a freaking vampire who can't sleep at night-

And Tamaki hopes, really hopes, that he won't suddenly gain a taste for Bloody Mary's, cause that would be pathetic. He might even start to sparkle in the sun, and then he would really have to sleep during the day. (On that note, he thanks God for 24-hour convenience stores. He would have died more than once if they didn't exist.)

The door to his shop rings and Tamaki yells, "Welcome!"

Laughter meets his statement and he finishes placing the cherry on top of his newest creation before he turns to the group who entered.

"You crazy shits," Tamaki breathes when he sees Minami, Sukiyama, and Asahina come in, white snow still melting in their hair. "What're you doin' here?"

Asahina gives him a look like he is a moron and says, "It's New Year's Eve." Like that's supposed to explain everything.

Sukiyama says, "So free drinks, yes?" and has the biggest grin on his face.

"No," Tamaki says, for the hell of it, and then, "Christ, Sukiyama, get that pout off yer face. Of course it means free drinks for you guys."

"I love you," Minami says, and then stutters, "That was gay, wasn't it. Ugh."

Tamaki laughs, "If you loved me you would pay the bill at the end of the night."

Minami straightens. "Oh. I don't love you at all."

"No drinks," Tamaki says.

"Shut up," Sukiyama and Asahina say together, elbowing Minami.

"If Minami doesn't love you," Asahina offers, "I will profess my love for you for your free alcohol."

"We'll even give you the present that we bought you," Sukiyama says.

"Present?" Tamaki says.

"Alcohol?" Minami inquires.

"Yes," Tamaki says.

"We'll give you the present after you satisfy our alcohol fix," Sukiyama says.

"What?" Tamaki says, a bit incredulous.

"Actually," Asahina says, "you might prefer it that way. We'll be too dead drunk to notice you crying like a little girl at how happy you are."

"I want to see this fucking present." Tamaki says with a grin, but starts mixing drinks nevertheless. He won't tell them that he's happy already, with their presence in his lonely bar on Christmas Eve when he knows they've got warmer places to be. He won't tell them, because he needs to pretend to be angry when they start screaming and that bastard Minami decides he wants to do karaoke, never mind his voice makes little children's heads explode.

He won't tell, but he actually does cry a little bit when he opens his present.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate and am motivated by comments if you would like to leave one. At the same time, replying gives me a lot of stress-- so if you don't receive a reply, please know that I treasure your words very much. <3


End file.
